tudorsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tudors characters
The following is a list of characters in The Tudors. ''Click the blue highlighted links to view the characters' pages, which contain more detailed information. Note: the wiki is being worked on, not all the pages have much detail. 'King Henry VIII- Played by Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Henry VIII was the young, attractive monarch of England who ruled for nearly forty years. Incredibly attractive and a womanizer, Henry ruled England as he lived his life, with ruthless abandon. He took six consorts during his reign, but favoured Jane Seymour. Henry grew more selfish, conceited and cruel as his reign went on- perhaps the power went to his head. 'Catherine of Aragon- '''She is played by Maria Doyle Kennedy, and was Henry's first wife. She obviously adored the King to death, but he didn't return the love. She was incredibly loyal and kind-natured, and was all that a queen should be and popular. But Henry's desire for Anne Boleyn drove away all reason and he demanded an anullment to Catherine, who in turn was devastated and sank on the floor crying. 'Anne Boleyn- 'She is played by Natalie Dormer. The beautiful and spirited Boleyn girl was born in 1501 but was ill-fated. Her life, which could have been longer, was cut tragically short when she was accused of adultery, incest and treason, and was executed in 1536. She was Henry's second wife and Henry loved her deeply, but when the negativity happened, the love turned very sour. Henry might have still loved her, but his pride was in the way. 'Jane Seymour- 'She is played by Anita Briem in season 2 and by Annabelle Wallis in season 3. Jane was not supposed to beautiful or a "looker", but caught Henry's interest 6 years after being at court. She was married to Henry for three years, but died after giving birth to their son Edward. Jane was struck by puerperal fever and died within 12 days of Edward's birth. She was Henry's favourite consort, and he was devastated by her death. 'Anne of Cleves- 'She is played by Joss Stone. Henry wasn't happy with Anne's looks, reluctant to marry her, and she was termed the flanders mare. There is a lot of controversy over whether Anne was really as ugly as a flanders mare, but Henry dispatched her quickly and married his fifth wife Katherine Howard just sixteen days later. Anne was very afraid of Henry. 'Katherine Howard- 'She is played by Tamzin Merchant. While still with his fourth queen Anne of Cleves, Henry noticed Katherine Howard and she caught his eye. Dispatching Anne of Cleves, he married Katherine sixteen days later. He was much older than her, nearly 50, and Katherine was only sixteen or seventeen. Whether Henry really loved Katherine is up for debate, as it could have been infatuation rather than love due to the King and Katherine's age difference. 'Catherine Parr- 'She was Henry's sixth and final wife, played by Joely Richardson. She wore Jane Seymour's jewels, and Henry was clearly attracted to her. However, Catherine didn't really love Henry, and she only had eyes for the dashing Thomas Seymour, the brother of Henry's third wife Jane Seymour. However, becoming convinced it was God's will she married Henry, Catherine married the King. 'Charles Brandon- 'He is played by Henry Cavill. He was Henry's best friend and closest, most loyal ally. Like the King, he would often look for sexual activity outside of marriage and would do so without remorse- but after Margaret's death, he did indeed feel guilt for committing adultery. He was the only person who could truly call Henry a friend, and, unlike most of Henry's other friends and courtiers, he survived the executioner's axe. 'Princess Margaret Tudor- 'She is played by Gabrielle Anwar. She was Henry's favourite sister, and beautiful. The first wife of the adulterous Charles Brandon, she married him against the King's wishes but paid the price for it and was banished from court. After her death due to consumption, we see Charles crying by her body and begging forgiveness, obviously wishing to repent for being adulterous and a bad husband. 'Cardinal Wolsey- Played by Sam Neil, Cardinal Thomas Wolsey was someone Henry platonically loved and had known for a long time. However, like Henry's other friends and courtiers, he was killed, but not by the executioner- Wolsey took his own life. He was stripped of his title. Henry was noticeably upset by Wolsey's death, tearing up and not finishing his game of archery. '''Elizabeth Blount- '''She is played by Ruta Gedmintas. Lady Blount was Henry's mistress and lady in waiting to Catherine of Aragon. She gave Henry a son, Henry Fitzroy. Lady Blount disappeared from the show after the first season's fifth episode. She was beautiful and bright, good at dancing and singing. Catherine of Aragon told Lady Blount she was the only person she could trust, after noticing Lady Blount's pregnancy.